


if it makes you feel alive

by valkyrierising



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, the author will write something other than porn one of these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: She captures his eyes; he made the connection early one that despite the doe-like look of them, she had seen a lot more than she wanted and nods. If what she needed was an anchor to the moment, to hold off the emotions inside that threatened to unravel her, then he would help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title definitely comes from a one-direction lyric.

She doesn’t think, she doesn’t hesitate - she throws herself in front of him when he’s revving Lucy towards the men. The ground shakes in a five mile radius around him, watching as she attempts to startle the few moronic bystanders out of the way. He’s pissed, admiration and alarm coursing through him as he processes her sheer recklessness. She’s got a bit of a debilitating power that she used earlier on tonight. Given by her faint stumbling, she’s nearing critical mass. The men leave, freaked out by the two of them. He swerves Lucy right to her, spitting for her to get in. They drive in silence, the sound of the pills rattling from the pouch she keeps on her. He doesn’t know what’s been happening with her, but her cavalier attitude towards her own life when they rode together was starting to unnerve him. 

  


He knew she had skeletons in her past, skeletons she didn’t willingly put in there (the Ghost checked, and he tended to trust the Ghost’s judgement). But if they were going to work together, she needed a little more self preservation.

  


“What was that?” He asks as he guns it back to his place. Daisy cuts him a glare, rubbing at her wrists as he ignores the red light. 

  


“I needed to make sure no one was going to get injured,” she tells him, looking out the window. 

  


“While I understand that the Ghost tends to get more road rage when we’re on,” she snorts, “we’re working together. And whether I like it or not, we look out for each other.” 

  


“And I get that, but what you saw? That’s on me.” She turns from the window to look at him. “I know you two have a one track mind when you guys decide who gets sent to hell but there will be no collateral. Not as long as I can help it.” He drums his fingers on the dashboard, watching the anger sparkle in her eyes. They go back to their silence, not quite talking about the death wish she has and his refusal to let her enact it. The Ghost recognized her mission she was on, quieted around her enough that they could enter into a shaky alliance. 

  


Uncertainty bubbles up inside as he gives her one last look, deciding to bring her to his home, if only to make sure that her wrists weren’t damaged. She flicks her gaze towards him as the Charger rolls into the garage, quirking an eyebrow. 

  


“Just go,” he kills the engine and grabbing his keys to go to the front. It’s two a.m and the house is silent. He looks into Gabe’s room for the briefest second, making sure he was fast asleep while Daisy poured herself a glass of water. He walks towards the bathroom to grab some gauze, a bit of ibuprofen, and a cream he’s not entirely sure what it’s purpose is and returns to the kitchen. She’s sitting at his table, head rested on her forearms as she rotates her hands. 

  


“Here,” he pulls the seat beside her, depositing the items onto the table as quietly as possible. They don’t speak as he checks the label on the cream, a muscle reliever and dabs a finger with some of the white substance onto her wrists. The gauze follows next, Daisy looking at something beyond him. 

  


“Too tight?” He asks, turning her eyes back to him. 

  


“Fine,” she nods, letting him tie up the rest of the thing while he returns the supplies back to the kitchen. He comes back to her, leaning against the wall into the living room. 

  


“I want you to tie me up,” she says and he points towards the hands she holds up. 

  


“I don’t want you to get hurt because you keep trying to find ways to punish yourself,” he says as he tosses the rings to her to place on the keyring. 

  


“It’s not about punishment. It’s all very touch and go,” she stops for a bit, thinking of how to phrase the next part. “You were right about me punishing myself to serve my own penance. I remember everyone I couldn’t save back then, no matter how hard I try, that I try even harder to prevent that. Even if it means I might suffer.” He stares, rubbing his forehead. Of course it’d be his luck to pick up a self flagellating heroine.

  


“Do you trust me?” He asks while he ponders over the idea. He wasn’t necessarily opposed to it. They fell together like dominos, the spark kindling in her flirtatious off the cuff remarks against him, her disarming bluntness clashing against the stoicism he had perfected. It was easier to keep a wall around, but she enjoyed seeing him fluster around her. She was unshakeable and if anything, he did on occasion enjoy her awful puns. He was just one man, and underneath the goth-emo shit she had going, her attitude and looks certainly ranked up in most attractive people he’d been around. They fucked on the occasion to get rid of the stress that seemed to multiply tenfold upon them- the back of her van, a quickie on the way back from doing recon around time. It was a way to bring themselves down; a not quite cornerstone of their partnership. They were intimately familiar with each other in numerous ways but never felt the need to go beyond. All they were was attractive bodies who couldn’t resist each other. 

  


She fiddles with her necklace, moving past him to go to his couch. He holds onto her arm before she goes, waiting for answer. 

  


“I do trust you.” He points her towards the direction of his room, pulling her jacket off to his couch. She captures his eyes; he made the connection early one that despite the doe-like look of them, she had seen a lot more than she wanted and nods. If what she needed was an anchor to the moment, to hold off the emotions inside that threatened to unravel her, then he would help.  A beat passes, unzipping his own jacket before twisting towards the couch. She enters his room, closing the door shut behind him.

  


She makes quick work of her shirt and tossing it to a corner of the room. Her jeans followed quickly, unclasping the necklaces on her towards the table beside his room. He hadn’t moved, watching as she stood in a matching pair of black bra and underwear. They look at each as it occurred to them they hadn’t the asked the question they needed to.

  


“Shit, what are we gonna use to tie me up?” 

  


“A belt?” She thinks for a moment and Robbie feels instant regret for this idea, as seeing Daisy like that feels more like his own personal punishment than for her. The idea of her being restrained and not using those nails of hers on him, a secret language that only he could translate, killed him. But tonight was about her, and though he hadn’t been in a serious relationship, he could do what she needed.

  


“Do we need a safe word?” He asks, not quite sure what to do as Daisy moves onto his bed, keeping her hands together.

  


“Stop works pretty fine, unless you’d rather we use something else.”

  


“I can do stop,” he replies, fishing for the one belt he’d seen earlier in his closet. He takes one breath in, schooling his nerves into something manageable before turning to her. Leaning over, she holds her hands up while he makes silent work of tying her to the headboard.

  


“This tight enough?” He asks, shocked at the raspiness of his throat as she tugs at the restraints. 

  


“Yeah,” she responds and he goes back towards the end of the bed where her legs are stretched out, the tawny brown of her skin a contrast to the navy of his sheets. “Do your worst,” she squirms, looking up at the ceiling. It’s a bit awkward having her tied up. While he had past partners, this was pretty new territory for him. He imagined it was for her as well, given the squirming and the tautness he could feel along her legs. 

  


“Two rules; you have to keep quiet,” he motioned towards Gabe in the other room, “and you can’t look away.” She inhales deeply, nodding once last time at the ceiling before she fixes her eyes on him. He gets to work quickly, rubbing his hands on her legs, pressing kisses to the tops of her knees. Spreading her legs further, he gives attention to the inside of her thighs, trailing up the edge of her underwear. He hooks two fingers on the side, dragging it down while Daisy helps, pushing them off with her feet. He doesn’t know where to start but he lowers his mouth towards her cunt, using his fingers to help him. He licks; once, twice, three times, going slow while he feels Daisy control the shaking inside her. He stops, letting her regain her own composure. What they didn’t say they were able to fill in the blanks, understanding that their pasts weren’t exactly chatting material unless they wanted to share. 

  


“You’re thinking too hard,” Daisy’s voice broke his train of thought, a small smile teasing on her  lips. The shakiness in her had abated, her breaths filling the room as he knelt. Returning to the vee in between her thighs, he hooked her knees onto his shoulders and proceeded to forget about their close call. He went to her clit, tasting her.  His hold on her legs was nearly unbreakable, but she didn’t mind as she pressed against the grip.

  


Her thighs tightened around him as she sighed, still watching as he brought up his fingers to aid, a low and throaty moan coming from her encouraged him to slow down. They didn’t necessarily have the time to draw it out but he’d be damned if he couldn’t work her crazy for as much as he could. She muffles her cries with her forearm, her eyes rolling heavenward. He removes his mouth from her clit moments, stilling his finger before she’s close, tapping two fingers against her abdomen. 

  


“What’d I say about looking away?” He asks, and Daisy huffs, nodding. 

  


“Okay, okay. Again,” she says, a faint sheen of sweat all over her. He snapshots this in his head before he lowers his head back down as she uses the leg on his shoulder to hold him closer. He changes the licking to broad swipes, returns the fingers that were inside of her while his other hand held her down. Though the mutual staring is awkward he doesn’t think about it, loving when she grinds down on his mouth 

“Jesus,” she breathes. The scratch of his mustache against her clit, combined with his fingers, drives her mad. She doesn’t look away because if he stops, she’s pretty sure she’s gonna scream. He takes her higher, letting his fingers do the rest of the work while she’s pretty sure she’s about to see stars. The legs around him are uncomfortably tight, but it doesn’t matter as he uses his tongue to go deeper. When her orgasm hits, her legs slacken just as he unhooks them from his shoulders, uncomfortably hard but certain that the anchoring had helped.

  
“Not quite,” he smirks a bit, watching as Daisy rolls her eyes through her blissed out state on his bed. He rubs the point where her wrists were tied up while she sits back up, rolling her neck. 

  


“Thank you” she says softly. He smiles at her, a crooked thing while she stretches her limbs. He’s practically gawking at this point, and while he should feel bad he’s seen her in various states of undress, the sight never failed to take his breath away. 

  


“You should totally fuck me though.” She says, breaking his admiration of her body. She gestures towards the outline of his cock through his jeans and he sees the composure that was slipping through the night come back, looking less pale than she was. 

  


“If you insist,” he opens the button of his jeans that she all but tackles him down, getting rid of the shirt he had on while he pushes his jeans off.

  


“Condoms?”

  


“Drawer,” he asks, watching as she leans toward it, rummaging through to get the box. She tears it with her teeth, rolling it down his cock and positioning herself above him. She moves, the slick heat of her letting him in deeper. She sets the pace, while he watches from under. There were things that had cut deep through Daisy; if this was her way of reminding herself of the present, then he would be more than glad to help. He couldn’t undo the ghosts in her pasts, but he could help find her a tether. 

  


She sets the pace slow, using her hands to hold onto his shoulder as she rides while he obliges, his hips pumping into hers while his hands hold onto her hips. Though he waited on his own release, he desperately needed to get off faster that he flips them over. A soft oof, the short locks of hair fanning across his bed looking up as he pulls her legs around him tighter. She grasps the back of his legs with her own, using her hands to hold onto his arms while he pumps faster in. Her hands scramble down his back, nails raking down as he finally, blessedly, releases. She sinks deeper into his bed, breathing shallow as he allows himself one small grin at the sight before getting off of her to discard the condom.

  


It takes the edge off, if only for now, but that’s all she needs. She scoots further to the right for him while he grabs a spare sheet. Flipping the light off, he rolls into the other side of the bed while she comes closer. Sleep hits them both after that just as she presses herself closer to his side.


End file.
